elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Nekromancja
Nekromancja – podszkoła magii Przywołania, historycznie najwcześniej praktykowany i najbardziej bazowy rodzaj magiiThe Elder Scrolls: Arena Player's Guide, dziś przez wzgląd na zniesmaczenie społeczeństwa traktowany jako temat tabu, często nazywana przez to pogardliwie „'Mrocznymi Sztukami'”, a przez zepchnięcie na margines powszechnym się stało nazywanie nekromantami szalonych lub wrogich magów nawet jeśli ci nie mają z tą szkołą nic wspólnegoThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Podobnie jak i cała szkoła Przywołania, nekromancja zajmuje się przywoływaniem przeróżnych Daedra. Są to jednak słabsze duchy, które nie będąc w stanie wytworzyć własnego ciała w Mundus zostają przez czarodzieja spętane w ciało martwej istoty oryginalnie zamieszkującej MundusSorcery is Not Necromancy! –''' Divayth Fyr. W tradycji utarło się przypisywać nekromancję wpływom daedrycznym, głównie Molag BalaUnhallowed Legions – Phrastus of Elinhir. Typy nieumarłych Zmartwychwstańcy Najczęściej spotykana forma nieumarłych polegająca na wciągnięciu daedrycznego ducha do ciała zmarłej istoty są to zwykle szkielety i zombie, lecz czasem może dojść do stworzenia takich potwórów jak atronachy ciała. Tego rodzaju nekromancja jest głównym powodem dla którego nekromanci są ścigani przez prawo, jako że najczęściej wynika z nielegalnych aktów bezczeszczenia grobów i cmentarzy lub nawet morderstw. Względnie mały udział nekromantów pozyskuje zwłoki z legalnych źródeł. Istnieją zmartwychwstańce niekontrolowane przez nekromantyczne praktyki. Najliczniej występujący rodzaj nieumarłych to istoty samoistnie naturalnie powstające z energii pozostałych w ciałach zmarłychThe Elder Scrolls: ArenaThe Elder Scrolls II: DaggerfallThe Elder Scrolls III: MorrowindThe Elder Scrolls IV: OblivionThe Elder Scrolls Travels: ShadowkeyThe Elder Scrolls V: SkyrimThe Elder Scrolls Online, najczęciej są to szkielety, właściwie nigdy nie występują samoistnie powstałe zombie, oraz niemozliwym jest samoistne stworzenie atronacha ciała. Mumie i draugry są nieumarłe od samego momentu śmierci, więc jedyną okazją dla nekromanty by wskrzesić je daedrycznym duchem to powtórne zabicie tych istot. Przywróceni Kategoria obejmująca swoim zakresem istoty, których ciała są stworzone z ektoplastycznej materii. Są to w małym udziale praktyki nekromantyczne, jako iż są to często ale nie zawsze praktyki przyzywania dusz zmarłych. Nierzadkim zjawiskiem tego typu jest samoistne spontaniczne spętanie duszy w Mundus, spowodowane niedokończeniem niezwykle ważnych spraw dla świadomości zmarłego, są to Duchy, które zwykle chcą je ukończyć za pośrednictwem żywych, nakierowując ich lub nawet pomagając im dokonać tego czego sami za życia nie zdołali. Dunmerowie z Morrowind również praktykują przywracanie duchów swych przodków, tak zwane Zjawy przodków, które bronią swych żywych potomków lub służą im radą. Kapłani świątyń aedrycznych również przywołują duchy celem zasięgnięcia rady zza grobuThe Art and the Madness v.1 – ''The Hollow Voice''. Najczęściej jednak przyzywane ektoplastyczne istoty nie posiadają świadomości, są to Upiory, stworzenia o pochodzeniu czysto magicznym pochodzących z duchowych energii pozostałych po zmarłych, ich bytowanie często wynika z zabezpieczeń nałożonych przez kapłanów na groby chroniące złożone w nich zwłoki przed rabusiami. Choć nie jest to tradycyjnym przyzywaniem daedra, nekromanci, acz rzadziej, również trudnią się sztuką wytwarzania tych istot. Najrzadziej spotykaną formą tych stworzeń to Gniew Sithisa. Upiory mrozu czy Matki ogników ze Skyrim są najprawdopodobniej również rodzajami upiorówThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Upiory są kwalifikowane przez osoby zajmujące się opisywaniem nekromancji jako nieumarli mimo iż są to oryginalne magiczne istoty, których jedynym związkiem ze zmarłymi jest fakt że energia wiążąca ich dusze z ciałem tych drugich się do stworzenia pierwszych. Przeklęci Są to właściwie tylko Wampiry, czyli istoty ludzkie zarażone chorobą Porphyric Hemophilia (znaną też jako Sanguinare Vampiris lub Noxiphilic Sanguivoria), które zmarły w trakcie bycia przezeń zarażonym. Ta forma nieumarłych praktycznie nie ma związku z nekromancją, jako że dochodzi do tego samoistnie, a dusze zamieszkujące ciała zmarłych są tymi samymi co zamieszkiwały je za życia. Początkowym sprawcą wampiryzmu był Molag Bal, który przeklął nim Lamae Beolfag, pierwszego wampira. Licze Zostanie Liczem to ostateczny sukces nekromanty, do którego dąży większość praktykantów sztuk nekromantycznych, cała wcześniejsza praktyka służy właśnie do przygotowania do tego celu. Polega na zapewnieniu sobie nieśmiertelności poprzez zabicie się i swoją mocą magiczną związanie własnej duszy do, chwilowo pustego ciała nekromanty. Jest to proceder niezwykle trudny, lecz nekromantom zwykle udaje się ta sztuka, tak że bardzo często można spotkać licza eksplorując stare ruiny. Z nieznanych przyczyn są oni najbardziej pogardzani przez społeczeństwo, a sama Gildia Magów uznawała ich za wstrętnych mieszańców rasowych, a za rządów Hannibala Travena uznawała ich za zagubionych i gdy zostałaby powiadomiona o jakimś nowopowstałym liczu rozkazywała swemu członkowi dokonanie na nim zabójstwa w akcie litości jak to było w przypadku licza EranduraZadanie „Zadanie:Lich of Lost Boy Cavern” [Potrzebne tłumaczenie] z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. W Atmorze, Skyrim i na Solstheim niektórzy draugrowie byłi również liczami, przykładem jest Aeslip żyjący na SolstheimThe Elder Scrolls III: Przepowiednia. Kontrowersja Manipulacja duszami Choć nekromancja jest często utożsamiana ze zniewoleniem dusz śmiertelników, tego rodzaju korzystanie z magii jest niezwiązane ze szkołą i leży w gestii kapłanów celem nawiązania z nimi kontaktu. Dusze śmiertelników nie mogą być kontrolowane przez magaOn Necromancy – ''V''The Art and the Madness v.1 – '[[The Hollow Voice|''The Hollow Voice]], Dunmerowie są w stanie przyzywać dusze swych przodków, ale same dusze bronią swych potomków z własnej woli. Kultura Dunmerów szczególnie zakazuje też samej nekromancji, jako że ciała ich przodków są czczone na równym poziomie co i ich duszeDunmerowie i ich przodkowie. Klejnoty dusz Nekromancja jest często błędnie łączona z praktyką łapania dusz śmiertelników przez magów w klejnoty duszy i z dalszym ich przezeń wykorzystywaniem. Jest to jednak praktyka samemu nekromancie nie przynosząca wiele korzyści, chyba że posiada on poza talentem nekromantycznym, talent do zaklinania przedmiotów, lub ma konszachty z Daedrycznymi istotami, dla których dusze śmiertelników posiadają wartość podobną handlowej. Samo zaklęcie łapiące duszę tradycyjnie nie było zaliczane do szkoły Przywołania, tylko do szkoły MistycyzmuThe Elder Scrolls II: DaggerfallThe Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, dopiero wraz z upadkiem Gildii Magów po 3E 433 upadł system siedmiu szkół magicznych, a organizacje które od tej pory zajmowały się nauką magii ustanowiły zaklęcia związane z manipulacją dusz jako przynależne do szkoły PrzywołaniaThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Legalność Morrowind Nekromancja jest prawnie zakazana jedynie na terytorium królestwa Morrowind, z zastrzeżeniem że obejmuje tylko ciała istot zwierzęcych, są do nich jednak zaliczani zarówno same zwierzęta jak i Orkowie, Argonianie oraz Ludzie. Jednak zwyczajowo, z powodu niesmaku jaki powoduje akt wskrzeszania tych zrównanych w prawie ze zwierzętami osób, nikt nie praktykuje nekromancji nawet na nich, mimo to prawo pozostaje niezmienne. Tamriel Każde inne państwo na terenie Tamriel prawnie przyzwala na praktyki nekromantyczne, za czasów Trzeciego Cesarstwa były dostępne również targi na których nekromanci mogli zakupić legalnie pozyskane zwłoki ludzkie, elfie, czy też innych cywilizowanych istot, najsłynniejszym takim miejscem jest targ w porcie Senchal w Elsweyr. W cesarskiej tradycji natomiast zarządcy miejscy przekazują trupy zmarłych więźniów miejscowym nekromantomPrzygotowanie zwłok, część I. Organizacje przeciwne nekromancji Zakon Psijic Członkom Zakonu Psijic zakazana jest praktyka nekromancji, jednak sama szkoła jej nie zwalcza, ani nie wymierza kar innych niż wydalenie z placówkiProces mrocznych sztuk – ''Hannibal Traven'', Profesor Nauk Magicznych Uniwersytetu Wiedzy Tajemnej, Cesarskie Miasto. Gildia Magów Vanus Galerion, założyciel gildii, był studentem Psijiców i wraz z utworzeniem swojej własnej organizacji przeniósł część ichniejszych zasad na swoje podwórko, jedną z nich był zakaz praktyki nekromantycznej. Z czasem jednak ta zasada zatraciła na znaczeniu i nekromancja oraz sami nekromanci mogli uczyć się w gildii, nauka nekromancji ograniczała się tam jednak do czystej teorii, lecz zrzeszeni z gildią nekromanci nie mieli zakazu praktyki poza murami uczelni, musieli się jedynie liczyć z uznaniem w oczach innych magów i pospólstwa jako wyrzutków społeczeństwa. Zmieniło się to koło 3E 431 kiedy to stanowisko Arcymaga Gildii zostało przyznane Hannibalowi Travenowi, fanatycznemu przeciwnikowi nekromancji, który uznawał nekromancję za budzącą złe instynkty, uzależniająco zniewalające tych którzy się nią parają. Z gildii wydalono wówczas sporą część jej członków, oskarżonych o paranie się „Mrocznymi Sztukami”. Przez fakt iż używanie magii daję przewagę nad zwykłymi ludźmi, Hannibal często wywierał presję na organy ścigania cesarstwaZadanie „Zły kierunek” z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, przez co mógł wypowiedzieć otwartą wojnę, w świetle prawa niewinnym, ludziomExodus – ''Waughin Jarth''. Spowodowało to w 3E 433 zrzeszenie się wygnanych poza obrzeża cywilizowanego świata nekromantów pod wodzą śmiertelnej wersji Mannimarco i odpowiedzią na atak ze strony Gildii Magicznej, która w rezultacie zniszczyła organizację nekromantów, ale i sama pozostała osłabiona, a jej liczne nadużycia względem prawa zostały w końcu wykazane. Bojkot ze strony społeczeństwa w końcu doprowadził do jej upadku . Królestwo Hammerfell Podług tradycji Redgardów nekromancja jest traktowana ze szczególną nienawiścią jako sprzeczna z boskim prawem Arkaya i choć prawnie nie jest ona zabroniona na terenie królestwa pod zwierzchnictwem Trzeciego Cesarstwa, jest ona aktywnie zwalczana przez społeczeństwo. Ciekawostki * Nekromancja w folklorze realnego świata – wróżenie przez kontakty ze zmarłymi, jest ciekawie najbliższa praktyce kapłanów Aedra, która w tradycji świata nie jest traktowana jako nekromancja. Przypisy en:Necromancy es:Nigromancia it:Negromanzia ru:Некромантия Kategoria:Lore: Szkoły magii